


He's Trying To Kill Me Via The Common Cold

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, sick!Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity catches Oliver's cold. Antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Trying To Kill Me Via The Common Cold

Felicity shifts in the bed for the umpteenth time that night. Her feet and hands are cold, but the rest of her is burning up. She shoots out of the bed when a nasty thought crosses her mind. She scampers to the bathroom to get the thermometer. 

Just what she thought, her temperature is 101. Damn Oliver for getting sick earlier that week and refusing to let her take care of him. This is entirely his fault. If he would have let her take care of him while it was weak and new, she wouldn’t be dying right now. 

“Stupid Oliver and his stupid machoness. ‘Oh no! I don’t need you to take care of me. I’ll alright.’ Lo and behold, two days later he’s dehydrated with a fever and looking like his ready to die. UGH that man is going to be the death of me. Wait is this how he’s going to do it? If I wasn’t feeling so crappy I would totally drain his bank account. Maybe I’ll just send Thea on a shopping spree, that would do it,” Felicity grumbles as she makes her way to a spare bedroom so that Oliver doesn’t get sick again.

Felicity finally falls asleep after about an hour of tossing and flipping the pillows to the ‘cool’ side. It only feels like she’s been asleep for a couple minutes before she wakes up to Oliver’s yelling.

“Felicity! FELICITY! WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! FELICITY?”

She thinks about letting him stew for a couple minutes, but his yelling is giving her a headache. With a groan she tries, and fails, to yell back.

“Spare guest room! Across hall! Send help! Dying! Need to disclose location of will!”

Oliver busts through the doors at the sight of his wife looking like death warmed over. He walks toward her cautiously, almost afraid that she might bite him. Which in his defense, she did once. Actually she did it often, but this one time was not the kind of bites that he enjoys.

“What happened?”

“I caught your damn bug. Are you happy? You are killing me because you had be all “oh I’m Oliver Queen and I don’t need your help,’” Felicity tries to imitate his voice, but again fails.

Oliver places his hand on her forehead, certain that she is being over-dramatic. He pulls his hand back as quickly as if he’d been burnt. 

“You’re burning up!”

Felicity levels him with a glare at his obvious assessment. “Wow! I think I better call Sherlock and tell him that you’re after his job. Of course I’m burning up. I need soup and coffee and ice cream. I need them now!”

“Someone isn’t in a good mood. You do know that ice cream will make this worse right? Any milk product really.”

“Are you trying to kill me? Is this how you want me to die? Could you just hurry up and, I don’t know, stab me with an arrow instead. I know you said, no more killing and all, but you made an exception for me on multiple occasions. This is one of those occasions. Kill me now!”

Oliver rolls his eyes at her theatrics before he kisses her on the forehead. “I’ll be right back with tea, medicine, and your tablet.”

“Ice cream! I demand that I have ice cream for my last meal!”

Oliver chuckles as he walks out of the room. He loves his wife, but she isn’t the best version of herself when she’s sick. She’s has the temperament of a little kid.

“Don’t forget to bring the ice cream! If you are going to make me suffer at least let me do it with ice cream! MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP!”

 

 


End file.
